This application relates to the use of a solid insert plug at an end of a hollow axle to provide a mount location for a king pin.
Hollow axles are known, and are utilized in vehicles to provide various benefits. The hollow axle provides a lightweight alternative to solid axles.
One challenge with a hollow axle is the provision of components at the end of the axle that are to be mounted to the axle. As an example, king pins are typically mounted at the end of axles for heavy vehicles, and provide a pivot axis for steering associated wheels.
One family of methods of forming hollow axles to have structure at their ends is disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/056,945. This application, invented by the inventor of the present application, discloses a family of methods of forming axles, and for attaching structure at the end of the axles. Among the structures that may be attached are various king pin mount structures.
Some of these methods may be cumbersome, and somewhat difficult to achieve in production. Thus, a simpler manner of providing a mount location for a king pin would be desirable.